This program is designed to: develop a genetic map for Neisseria gonorrhoeae; initiate fine structure mapping of the arg and ilv genes; establish the enzymatic profiles of clinical strains that produce significantly different patterns of disease, e.g., disseminated and local; continue studies on the envelope with particular emphasis on autolysin and antibiotic resistance; and determine the genes that influence conversion of type 1 and type 4 colony morphology. Major methods include DNA-mediated transformation, purification and characterization of autolysins, and enzymatic analysis on starch block electrophoresis. Particular emphasis will be given to elucidation of the genetic traits that influence pathogenicity.